


Door Two

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Agender!Jehan, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2. We need to buy you winter clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Two

**Author's Note:**

> Second door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

"Oh god, you can not be serious!" Joly, three scarfs around his neck, exclaimed when he saw Eponine approaching the Ravenclaw table where they were all eating breakfast today. Combeferre and Feuilly were still missing, probably on prefect duty somewhere, and Bahorel had accompanied Bossuet back to the Hufflepuff dorms to fetch the books Bossuet had forgotten there.

"What?" Eponine asked defensive, crossing her arms.

"That is the summer uniform!" Joly told her in horror. "We had our first snow last night!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, I was aware of both those things," she informed him coldly, falling into the empty seat next to Grantaire her shoulders tense. She reminded him of an angry cat ready to pounce.

"Eponine, you're going to get sick!" Joly pressed on. "You'll freeze to death."

"Oh no," Eponine said in a monotone voice. "If only there was something, say, like magic that could help me with that?"

"'Ponine, you're good with charms but that can't be the answer," Joly told her carefully. He hesitated before continuing. "If you don't have a winter uniform we could-"

Eponine shot up from her seat. "I think I'm gonna eat at the Slytherin table today. Bye!" she got out through gritted teeth. She picked up her bag maybe more forceful than necessary and off she was.

Joly bit his lip, looking after her.

"I'll go with her," Grantaire said, patting Joly's shoulder as he got up, following Eponine. He caught glimpse of Marius' worried frown and Enjolras planning face as he left them behind in silence and he really hoped neither of them was going to say anything further to Eponine. She wouldn't want either Marius' pity nor Enjolras' help. Still something needed to be done about the situation, weather forecasts promised a cold and long winter ahead.

"Not a word," Eponine hissed as Grantaire took the seat next to her.

"Wasn't gonna say anything," he told her.

 

Grantaire already got a queasy feeling when Courfeyrac pulled him aside after class and that feeling only intensified when Courfeyrac asked him to come to Enjolras' idiotic social justice club tonight. He knew that this was a bad idea, no good had ever come from him attending these meetings, but he followed Feuilly and Bahorel after dinner to the class room Enjolras had gotten for the meetings of The ABC anyway. Enjolras was already there, going through a stack of parchments and looking radiant like the rising run, which was kinda unfair since Grantaire probably looked like a shrinking potion exposed in his face, because that was exactly what happened in potions today. Enjolras looked up and frowned, probably disapproving of the entirety of Grantaire. Nothing new there.

When they were all there, save for Eponine who like Grantaire refused to come to meetings, Enjolras took the lead and he seemed nervous, as if for the first time he wasn't sure how to start.

"So, about Eponine," he settled on.

"I'm sure we all noticed how she doesn't seem to have a winter uniform this year and we thought we should change that," Courfeyrac added when Enjolras send him a lost look.

Grantaire let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that! Like she isn't gonna rip off all your heads if you try to buy her something she couldn't buy for herself."

Enjolras frown deepened as his eyes fell on Grantaire and he could feel the usual rush of Enjolras gaze on him. "But it's winter clothing surely she -" Enjolras tried only to be immediately interrupted by Grantaire.

"Let me stop you right there and tell you, no! She won't take it. And she will be offended for a very long time," Grantaire said with force. "But you guys already know that, or you would have gone to her with this plan instead of me. You know she doesn't want this, you just all want to feel better about this yourself."

"We asked you, because you are her best friend, but if you're set on being unhelpful-"

"Now you want some kind of credit for remembering to include me? Fuck you, Apollo! My point stands, she doesn't want your charity. I'm done here." And he got up to leave.

"Grantaire, please-" Jehan started quietly.

"So you're just going to let her freeze? What a great best friend you are!" Enjolras spat out.

Grantaire stopped in the door. He had to draw in a deep breath and slowly release it into the tense silence before he was sure that he was not going to hex Enjolras when he opened his mouth again.

"Ah yes," he said over his shoulder, forcing a smile onto his face. "And you're wondering why I don't come to your meetings."

He shook his head and finally headed out. The transformation into a cat ran smoothly now, five years later, though he still had to bring a lot of space between himself and that classroom before he didn't feel like he was suffocating on nothing anymore.

 

Grantaire had really hoped that this would be the last of it but in the end of course he wasn't that lucky. Enjolras himself pulled him aside the next day when Grantaire was headed for dinner.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm starving, Apollo. Can we just not talk about it and let it be?"

"Please, Grantaire. I got Courfeyrac to get some sandwiches from the kitchen. Can we talk?"

Enjolras didn't need to know that he had had Grantaire at please. "Well, if there are sandwiches," Grantaire mumbled and let Enjolras lead him through the castle until they reached the class room they used for the ABC meetings. And true to Enjolras word there were sandwiches. Grantaire grabbed one, more to give his hands something to do than anything.

"You were right to criticize us for doing this behind her back," Enjolras admitted. "And also about Eponine probably taking us buying her new clothes as something like pity. But I still think something needs to be done. so i figured she kinda has the same backwards kind of humor you have-"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Grantaire interrupted around a mouthful of sandwich, well aware that he and Eponine shared a rather obscure sense of humor.

"I mean," Enjolras said with a roll of eyes. "that if we'd be sneaky about this but also obvious in our intentions she would be able to play along in a charade and never be put on the spot?"

"Okay, that isn't half stupid. Very cryptic, but so far not wrong. That could work. Talk specifics with me, Apollo."

Grantaire spend the rest of the break working out the schematics of the plan with Enjolras and for the first time since their friends had started to hang out they didn't fight once.

 

The plan was set in motion half a week later at Hogsmeade. Eponine had been rather unwilling to go but Grantaire had promised to let her borrow his broom for Quidditch practice next week and she had agreed to be dragged along. They all sort of flocked together like they usually did, Musichetta, Bahorel and Feuilly joining them close Zonko's and the rest seemed to have spend some time in Honeydukes going from how sugar flashed Joly seemed to be. Grantaire vaguely remembered him talking about this theory that increased intake of sugar would increase magic abilities and as far as energy and his fast running mouth went, he might have a point.

Enjolras caught Grantaire's eyes and Grantaire could feel his heart skip a beat when Enjolras actually had a small smile for him, half hidden behind the large and lumpy scarf that Enjolras had slung around his neck. Grantaire owned a similar piece, curtesy to Courfeyrac from his rather spectacular knitting phase.

Eponine seemed unsuspecting until they entered Gladrags Wizardwear and she started eyeing them all wearily. Grantaire had to give them all credit for keeping up the charade because not even Bossuet's face showed any sign that there was a plan at work here. They all fanned out looking around, Grantaire sticking close to Eponine to call it off as soon as they made her uncomfortable. He did feel bad about going behind her back like this but he also couldn't just watch her freeze for the next three to four months.

"What do you think about this skirt?" Musichetta asked Eponine, holding up a green knee long skirt for Eponine to examine. Eponine just frowned.

"Not really my color," she said.

"I noticed lately that I have almost no green clothes and I think a bit of housepride wouldn't be so bad. After all we won the house cup last year," Musichetta went on, dragging Eponine along to a mirror to have a look herself.

"And you will not be keeping it this year," Courfeyrac threw in, seemingly popping up out of nowhere next to her. "Hufflepuff is already in the lead and we are gonna keep it that way, am I right? Eponine? Grantaire?" And he high-fived his two housemates.

Meanwhile Jehan was roaming through the sweaters making some truly hideous finds which stood out especially since today they were wearing a plain grey one. Joly and Cosette were already busy trying on robes, while Enjolras managed to start yet another O.W.L discussion with Combeferre. The year was not even half way over and they were both already stressing about the exams at the end of the year that Grantaire would love to be able to forget about.

Slowly but surely the suspicion faded from Eponine's features and she relaxed.

Jehan was the first to check out and proclaimed that they were wearing the uglier one of the two sweaters chosen out of the store. They pulled their current sweater over their head handing it to Eponine with the words "Please hold this for me." and pressed the piece into her hands as they changed. Once done Courfeyrac pulled Jehan away to help him pick a hat, leaving Eponine with the sweater.

Musichetta was next, frowning down on the green skirt.

"What's wrong?" Joly asked innocently.

"I really like this skirt but I can't add yet another one to my collection I already have way too many…" she declared. "Hey, Cosette?" Musichetta called through the store. "Do you want one of my skirts?"

"Like I would fit in any of them," Cosette called back.

"Yeah… Well, that leaves-"

And she turned to Eponine, who looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and affection.

"Fine, I'll take it," she said with an eye-roll and Grantaire could feel himself release the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding. Eponine's eyes flickered to him and she raised a questioning eyebrow. Grantaire jerked his head slightly in Enjolras direction and Eponine looked almost impressed.

The charade continued with Joly and Cosette buying new trousers, Marius, Bahorel and Feuilly getting new shirts, Bossuet buying gloves and Feuilly new robes. Feuilly had actually needed new ones because apparently he had experienced quiet the growth spurt in the last two months.

Eponine was left with a giant bag of clothes in her arms and a wide smile on her face, that she hid behind Grantaire's shoulder, leaning into his side. She had an image to uphold after all.

"You're all a bunch of morons," Eponine told him and Grantaire nodded gravely.

"But we're your bunch of morons," he told her affectionally.

 

A bit later Enjolras tugged at Grantaire's sleeve to get his attention. "It worked," he said and he looked almost childishly proud of himself.

"It really did," Grantaire told him with a smile and an eye-roll. "Thank you, Apollo."

And Grantaire walked off, tagging along with Eponine and Bahorel back to Zonko's, missing the sight of Enjolras blushing deeply at the words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to keep these all 1k but this one got away from me a bit^^
> 
> I hope you liked it I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com)


End file.
